The instant invention relates generally to massaging devices and more specifically it relates to a full body massager apparatus.
Numerous massaging devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to dispense vibratory impulses to the human form. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.